A New Life
by Wannon
Summary: Non-yaoi Fujin finally gets what she wants.


Eh.  Seeing as I've not posted/written anything in a while, I had a look around through my folders, and lo and behold, I found this little ficcie.  Yeah, it's non-yaoi.  So what? ^_^ I'm posting it anyway! Huahaha.

By the way, yes I'm alive, and no, I'm not writing any more yaoi.  Unless I finally get around to finishing off old series.  Otherwise, it's the end of Wannon's yaoi writing career, ehehe.

A New Life.

Seifer watched the small buoyant ball, as it floated on top of the water.  He was waiting for the moment when it would jerk, signaling a catch.  

Suddenly it dipped, and Seifer heard a shout.  He looked towards his two best friends, and saw Raijin dancing happily, a huge grin on his face.  In his hand was a large fish.  Seifer threw his rod down in frustration.  

Fujin noticed the angry display, and immediately worked to relieve it.  She placed a boot firmly on Raijin's backside, and kicked him into the water.  They met eyes, then both looked at the floundering Raijin.

Seifer began to laugh.  _Truly_ laugh.  Head back, eyes closed…laughing.

Fujin smiled happily, glad to have been the cause of such an honest reaction.  She had been quite worried about him lately, as he had been very closed, guarded.

It had begun after his escape from the Lunatic Pandora…

~ Flashback…two weeks ago ~

Fujin and Raijin returned to the strange structure, they both knew that no matter how he treated them, they could never leave Seifer's side.

"I hope he's okay…" Fujin commented quietly to her companion.

"Yeah, I got a bad feelin' about this whole thing, ya know?!" he said.  Fujin was about to respond, but something caught her eye.

…Seifer.

He was walking slowly away, his once-smart coat in tatters, his hair mussed, his eyes wild. 

It hurt Fujin so much to see the one she cared about in such a state.  She rushed to his side, her visible eye showing her concern.

_How could I have let this happen to him?_ She thought miserably.  She reached out to touch him, but he recoiled, turning his now amber eyes upon her in a hateful glare.

_Ultimecia has control of him still…_ she mused, backing away.  Raijin stood beside her, gripping her arm protectively.

Seifer fell to the ground suddenly, an anguished cry escaping his throat.  Fujin broke away from Raijin and knelt beside the broken teen, finally managing to snake an arm around his shoulder.

"Seifer…" she whispered.  He turned to her, his eyes now back to their normal colour, Fujin noted with relief.

"Fujin…" he croaked, before he passed out cold.

Two days went by, and Seifer regained consciousness…but he was withdrawn, quiet…not at all like the Seifer that Fujin knew.  He spent his days fishing silently at the pier, his eyes dull and lifeless.

_What can I do? He needs help, but…I'm hopeless at such things!_ Fujin thought, mentally cursing herself.

Things merely became worse upon Squall's return.  Seifer withdrew further, and even Squall's words of forgiveness and reconciliation weren't enough.

But what tormented Fujin the most was his eyes…they turned to her in her dreams, begging silently for help, showing how alone and lonely he was…

And she was too weak to help.

~ back to present ~

"Fujin! Why'd ya do that? I lost the fish, ya know?!" Raijin called out, breaking Fujin's daydream.  She looked at the large black man as he dragged himself back onto the pier, dripping with salt water, which he then proceeded to shake all over her.

"RAGE." Fujin said angrily, and pushed him back into the water.  She wiped at her clothing, agitated.  Seifer was suddenly by her side, wiping off the water from her face.  She blushed as their eyes met, and quickly looked away.  Seifer's hand lingered on her cheek, and he gently bushed away the last droplet, before giving her a small smile.

"Thankyou…" she whispered, and he shrugged.

"No problem." He said simply.  She turned to him, suddenly curious.

"…are you going to Squall and Zell's place tonight?" she asked.  Seifer's brow creased.

"No…no, I don't think I will.  That's gonna screw up your dinner plans, isn't it?" he asked.  Fujin punched him lightly on the arm.

"STUPID." She said jokingly.  "There's always room for you, Seifer…"

Seifer smiled broadly, his eyes sparkling happily.

"Thanks, Fujin…it means a lot to me, ya know?!" he said, mocking Raijin.

"Hey! I heard that, ya know?! Will ya quit mocking me?!" the black man called from the water.  Fujin laughed.

"Okay, well I had better go get things ready…" she said, casting Seifer a long look.  He grinned.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.  Fujin nodded.

"Yes, I can think of a few things…" she said, and grabbed his arm.  They dashed away from the pier, leaving Raijin still floundering uselessly in the water.

"Is there really something for me to do, or do you just want to be alone with me?" Seifer teased.  Fujin's brow creased in confusion.  It seemed Seifer was coming back out of his shell…it was about time.

"You want the truth?" she whispered.  She felt like she had to do something – anything – to keep Seifer how he was now.

_Maybe…maybe if I was always there for him, he'd be happy.  Maybe if he wasn't alone anymore, he'd be happy_ she thought, blushing slightly as Seifer raised a golden eyebrow.

"Well, yes.  The truth would be nice, Fujin…" he said with a grin.  The usually quite stern woman found herself blushing deeper, as she brought her lips up to Seifer's, kissing him gently, but with love.  She felt Seifer's arms wrap around her waist, drawing her closer.  She felt her heartbeat quicken, as the one she loved kissed her back, sending shivers up her spine.  She broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly, and looked into Seifer's beautiful green eyes.

"That's what I really wanted to do…" she breathed.  Seifer laughed.

"Me too…" he breathed back.  Fujin smiled.

"Seifer…I, uh…I like you.  A lot.  I have always loved you as a friend, but those feelings have changed.  Now, when I look at you, my heart beats faster, and I feel nervous and giddy…I've never felt anything like that before…but I like it." she admitted.  The tall blonde kissed her again.

"I feel the same, Fujin…you've always been here for me.  Always by my side, my light in the dark, my hope…I just never realised it.  Do you know how it feels to have something so precious, yet never know it until it's almost too late? I thought that there would be no chance I would survive…thought Ultimecia would control me forever.  That's why I pushed you away…I didn't want you anywhere near _her_…" he explained.  Fujin felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes, and she hugged Seifer close, savoring the feel of his body so close to hers.

"I would have stood by you, regardless…I know that now." She said, looking back into his eyes.

"Never again will either of us be lonely, Fujin.  I've got you…you've got me." Seifer said, his voice wavering.  It was a tense moment before Fujin let a sob through, burying her face in his chest.  Never had she let so much emotion show, and letting it all out was the greatest release.  Once the sobs had ebbed away to soft hiccups, she glanced through her bleary eye at him.

"A new life, huh?" she croaked.  Seifer nodded, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Yeah.  Just you and me…" he replied.  Fujin smiled.

"Anything for you, Seifer…anything at all."  
  


End.

Short? Yes.  But I think it's fine as-is.


End file.
